


"Get a f move on"

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person, A Cappella, Convin song, DBH in-game, Emotional Constipation, Gav800 Week, Gavin is an angry little man, Gavin's POV, Gen, M/M, crushing hard, to Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Based on “Video Games” byLana del Rey. Written and sung by me a cappella, “Get a f move on” is about Gavin conflicted feelings directed to androids and a certain one overall…





	"Get a f move on"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I had this song written way before the Gav800 week was announced on Tumblr, but I decided to post it now.  
> Hope you guys like it, since it's my first time doing something Convin related (I'm trying to write a ff, too) ^^

Length: 1:34

Tumblr: **[Get a f move on](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/177834012637/based-on-video-games-by-lana-del-rey-written)**

<3


End file.
